Swan Princess
by fpugrl
Summary: Edward dreams of his brown haired angel and yearns for her; why can't she be real? Bella loves Edward and yearns for him to save her from the curse she is under; why can't Edward open his heart and see that she is always with him? AAU & HEA
1. Prologue and Chapter 1  Heaven & Hell

Prologue

I could feel the tears running down my face as he holds me to him and tries to kiss them away. "Bella, I love you so much! I wish I could spend forever with you, here, in my arms."

I look up at him, my Adonis, my love, my Edward, my mate. If only I could tell him. "I know…but I promise I'll never be far."

I reach my hand to his hair, running my fingers through it. We both know it's time. He closes his eyes and shivers as leans his head against my chest. I lean forward to kiss him on his forehead; I can feel him shaking. "I won't be far Edward…I love you."

EPOV

I can feel her tears on me as she whispers her words of love; and then…nothing.

I don't want to open my eyes because I know when I do it will all be gone, as it has been every time for the last 100 years. Every vampire wishes they could dream, and yet I do all the time. The sad difference is that those vampires, who want to dream, normally have something going for them in their real lives, and all I have are my dreams. The paid of this difference overcome me, the dry sobs take over my body; I scream and shout her name as I destroy the earth beneath my feet.

After I've been drained from my despair, I compose myself and run to meet my family for a hunt. They can never know about my love or my pain. Its hurts enough to know she's not real, I don't know what I would do if they found out how insane I really am.

BPOV

It hurts so much! Every time we met the pain of saying goodbye hurt extensively more than the last.

The worst part for me wasn't that I knew it would end, or even that Edward thought I was a figment of his imagination; but that every time his "dreams" ended he would shut himself off from me. The worst feeling in the world is seeing your mate crumble before you and all you can do is stand by and watch.

Chapter 1

EPOV

As I'm running to meet my family I tried to think back on how it all began.

Every vampire knows the pain of turning. The feeling of fire in your veins as you burn alive from within. Many, like me, feel as though Hell has come to swallow us whole. The real torment however, is when you wake up from the fire to only realize that turning isn't Hell; it's only the gate you use to enter into it. For many, their Hell begins when they awake to feel the fire scorching their throat without any means to cool the flame. For me, Heaven and Hell began at the same time and place.

According to Carlisle, my father had died from the Spanish Influenza and my mother and I were about to follow him. Fearful for my safety, my mother begged Carlisle to do what no other doctor in the hospital could do and save her son. Filled with grief from spending his existence alone, and compassion from my mother, he decided to turn me.

I felt the flames as they entered my body; I felt the fire as they consumed my soul. What I didn't expect; however, was the pure joy, peace and love that followed as surely as it all began.

Just as I had thought I would be burned alive I was visited by an angel with long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that could light up the world. She wore a royal blue dress that looked to be from a time before my own.

"Beautiful," I whispered in awe, "are you an angel?" Surely, this beauty that saved me must come from Heaven.

Laughter rang from her lips in response to my question.

"I am not an angel, although, my appearance may make me look like one." She gave a bittersweet smile when she saw my confusion.

"Shortly, my love you will wake up and realize that the world you left is not the same. You will return to it with new eyes and see things differently than before. You will also feel the pain of fire in your throat. When this happens do not fear for I will be with you always and I will help you through it. All you need to do when you want to find me is open your heart and your mind to my voice."

I couldn't fully comprehend the words she was saying or the truth behind them at that time. I could only focus on her sweet voice and the bell like sound that came from it. Never in my life could I duplicate the beauty of it; and believe me I would try for a hundred years.

I found then that I had to strive to hear her. The music of her voice was all of a sudden gone. I could see her lips moving, trying desperately to share something with me, but all I heard was silence. In her desperation tears started running down her face.

"Angels shouldn't cry," I told her.

She smiled at me with so much love and then asked me a question that I would always answer with a yes; "If I could make it so that we could always be together would you want that; would you want me?"

I told her that I would do whatever I could to be with her, for I never felt so much alive and relaxed at the same time. Her response and actions however, I never understood. She leaned over, kissed my throat and then dragged her tongue down from my throat to my heart; leaving a trail of fire ten times more painful than turning ever could be. As I screamed out in pain she kissed my forehead and said, "I won't be far Edward…I love you."

In that moment I found my Hell in her induced pain, and my Heaven from the love poured from her lips.


	2. Chapter 2  Total Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Twilight story. I am merely having fun putting the characters in different situations.

Authors Note: I apologize for my not updating in long time. I also apologize ahead of time for when I take forever to update again. This story has been in my head for around 2 years and every time I try to sit down and write it, my mind goes blank. Between this and real life I really don't have a lot of time to update. So again, I am sorry = (

Also, feel free to leave reviews...good or bad….but please no flame throwers =)

Lastly, if you want to use parts of my story or translate it into another language please feel free to do so. All I ask is that you reference me in your work and let me know about it.

Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.

BPOV

I watched Edward in the meadow as he swam in his pain; I watched him as he slowly tried to gain control of his emotions; and what's worse, I watched him as he closed himself off from me. This action alone pained me more than words could say.

But of course when he started to run off to meet his family, I followed. I always followed.

Edward was my mate, I couldn't exist now without him and he couldn't exit without me. This was both the joy and pain of being a mated Swan, not that he knew what he was.

My family, the Swan's, was once the most powerful family in the history of vampires. We ruled for many centuries; making sure to keep the balance of peace and justice between the humans and the vampires. Under our rule humans and vampires lived in harmony, both knew of each others existence but none would try to harm the other.

We were naïve to think that such peace could last; and when it did end there was no light left in my world, only darkness. My family was turned into stone, forced to forever watch the evil take hold of the world while never being able to do anything about it. At times over the years, I had almost wished for the same punishment.

Instead, I was turned into nothing. Right before the traitors 'stoned' my family, they tore me apart in front of them and burned me alive. The last thing I saw in my earthly existence was the pain on my family's face as they watched me perish.

The evil traitors took great joy in tearing apart my world and destroying my family. They danced for hours around the fire that turned by body into ash, laughing without a care in the world about how they destroyed us.

But what they didn't know was that, I wasn't gone. Yes, for all intensive purposes my body was dead, but my soul was not.

And I knew someday, centuries later, I would have the last laugh.


	3. Chapter 3  Baby Boy

BPOV

For centuries, I lived in darkness.

I could see the world around me but no one could see me. What friends I had left in the world seemed to have forgotten about me.

With the death of my family, came the end of our reign; and with it all the memories created during that time. It was as if the Swans never existed.

So I wandered the world, invisible to everything in it….until, I heard a scream.

The scream was that of a baby boy having just been conceived.

While I had heard many cries in my lifetime, none had affected me as much as this one. I hurried and traveled in the wind to find the source of the cries.

For some reason, I felt as though the cries were for me; like I had to get there as soon as possible.

Finally, I found the source.

I came upon a new baby boy being cuddled by both his mother and father; and in this scene I finally felt at peace.

I stood in the corner of the room watching the parents and trying to share in their moment. The boy was so little, and yet so beautiful; I knew immediately he would break many hearts when he got older. But more shockingly than that, I knew he would eventually break mine.

Staring at this boy I knew my life would never be the same, I would love him and protect him as best as I could, making sure he had a great life; and then when the time came I would do the same for his future family.

Nothing else existed for me now, except this young baby.


	4. Chapter 4 Watching

BPOV

I watched over the boy and young family for seventeen years.

Every time the boy was sick, I would heal him. When he slept at night I would hold his hand and sing him a lullaby. And when he was upset at the world I would wrap myself around him and give what comfort I could.

Over time, I could feel myself beginning to slip away. Every act of love that I had given to the boy and his family was slowly draining me of my powers. Before, I existed as a powerful spirit able to walk and to heal, flying through the wind; but now I was a weakened spirit, only strong enough to follow and watch the family.

This both comforted and distressed me. I was comforted in this life as long as I stayed with the boy for he was my reason for living in this world. But I was distressed in knowing that I could never again touch and heal him as I was able to do before.

Sadly, because of this, I had to watch as his father died from the Spanish Flu. I tried so hard to heal his father, but the more I tried the more I slipped away. Instead, I ended up fighting just to stay with the family; and had to say goodbye to the father as well. When his soul finally left his body and entered into the spirit realm I thought for sure I would get in trouble for being there, but he only smiled at me as he left this world for the next.

Less than a week later, I had to suffer alone as I watch the boy and his mother both succumb to the dreaded disease. I cried so hard begging whatever god existed, that he would heal this family, but of course my cries were ignored; or at least I thought they were.

Shortly before the mother's death, she pleaded with one of the doctors to heal her son as only he could. I had of course noticed the doctor immediately the week before at the hospital, as he was one of the few vampires left in the world who followed the Swan way of life.

Surprised by such request, the doctor just stared at the boy's mother and asked her why. She smiled as she spoke back to him; her words so quiet that only he in the earth realm could hear.

I could do nothing except watch. I watched as the doctor agreed to the mother's request. I watched as she left the world in peace, waving to me as she joined her husband. And then I watched as the doctor rolled my boy away saying, "I'll take care of you now Edward."


	5. Chapter 5  Hope

BPOV

I was angry and distraught, if Edward were to become a vampire would he follow the Swan way? Could I still ensure his protection in the vampire world? And most of all, could I spend eternity watching him live with another a mate?

The last thought alone drove me to action.

Only few knew that when humans turn into vampires they cross over in the spirit realm shortly before going back to the earthly realm. The pain of the crossover lasts for three days, but the time in the spirit realm lasts just a second. If I could intercept Edward as he crosses over, then I might be able to present myself to him as a mate. If he accepts me fully then I would once again be able to exist in the earthly realm and could live my life with him. But if he rejected me, I would slowly begin to perish, until I was no more.

I watched over him as the doctor began to change Edward, making sure to try and time my interception of him perfectly, because I only had enough strength to do this once.

When the time came near I wrapped myself around him and met him on the threshold of both realms. I could see his internal pain from the change and wished I could ease it for him; but if he accepted me I would only make it worse.

I laid my hand near his head and sat next to him. How could someone so beautiful inside and out want me?

I didn't know, but I could surely hope.

As we spoke, I shared what was happening to him, who I was, and how we could be together. I told him about the Swan power and the mating process; but most importantly I shared with him my love.

Too soon, his eyes began to glaze over and I wasn't sure if he understood even half of what I was saying. I started crying in my frustration to be heard.

He had to hear me; he couldn't leave me here alone.

I couldn't exist without him!

Seeing my frustration, he told me that "Angels shouldn't cry."

Hearing those words come from him, I once again had hope.


End file.
